Ce qui aurai pu, ce qui aurai DU
by Wayuu
Summary: WARNING GROS SPOILER HP7 CHAPITRE 32! Ce qui aurait pu se passer...ce qui aurait DU se passer XD Receuil d'OS peuvent être vus comme yaoi
1. La cabane hurlante

_Je suis désolé de vous apprendre cette horrible nouvelle mes chers amies yaoistes mais…je ne suis plus trop attirée par le yaoi, ou même le shonen-aï d'ailleurs TT._

_Ce qui veut dire que je ne terminerais jamais « amour sur demande ». Si ça amuse quelqu'un vous pouvez imaginer une suite '' ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ferai d'autres fanfictions (si j'ai le temps entre mon blog et Deviant art, ce qui je pense sera un peu dur mais faisable XD) Bon ben à la prochaine et bonne lecture !_

**La cabane hurlante**

Rogue était étendu au sol, du sang perlant de sa bouche. Dès que Voldemort sortit de la pièce, sans réfléchir, Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité qui le couvrait lui et Hermione du regard de serpent du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il accourut vers son ancien professeur de potion et s'agenouilla. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette expression sur le visage de Severus Rogue, celui qui avait toujours été froid, ignoble avec lui : Il semblait fatigué, extenué… mais heureux. Ses yeux noir luisait d'une étrange lumière certes un peu éteinte, mais visible. Son visage de porcelaine était couvert de sang. Il tourna son regard vers Harry, lentement, très lentement. Il murmurait quelque chose, et le survivant se pencha un peu pour l'entendre. Sa voix était faible et douce et Harry sentit dans son cœur comme un pincement à l'écoute de ce timbre.

« Harry…rapproche toi un peu… » Il lui fit un signe d'une main tremblante et le sorcier obéit.

« Harry…je suis…désolé… »Il toussait du sang. « Pardonne moi…Pendant tout ce temps je n'ai vu en toi que James… mais tu n'es pas comme lui… » Il passa une main glacée sur une mèche de cheveux de Harry qui réprima un frisson. « Regarde…regarde moi… » Harry obéit encore une fois, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue qui devenaient de plus en plus vide au fil des secondes. «Tu ressembles a…Lilly… »

Une expression de douleur effroyable s'empara du visage frêle et le mangemort porta une main a son cou, là où était la morsure de Nagini. Un horrible bruit s'en échappa et Rogue perdait de plus en plus de sang : il pleurait des larmes rouges. Il attrapa Harry par le col, ainsi leur visage n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Prend…le…prend…le… »

D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de tout son visage. Harry savait très bien ce que c'était mais ne savait que faire. Hermione fit apparaître une fiole entre les mains désormais tremblantes d'Harry qui y enferma les pensées de l'homme qu'il avait toujours haït.

« Pardonne…moi » Il toussa violement, vomit une quantité importante de sang. Harry agrippa soudainement les mains de Rogue et murmura en sanglotant :

«Professeur…je…je vous pardonne… ! » Il réprima plusieurs sanglots et baissa la tête. « JE VOUS PARDONNE…! »

Quand il releva la tête, il croisa des yeux vides. Ternes. Les mains glacées de Severus tombèrent sur le parquet baigné de pourpre….

La cabane hurla.

Severus Rogue s'était éteint.

------------------------------ --------------------------

Alors? Vous avez aimé? EH BEN REVIEWER!!! XD je vous en supplie


	2. RIP

Voilà, le deuxième chapitre de la série « ce qui aurai pu, ce qui aurai du» !

Cette fois ci sur Fred George et Percy, j'ai nommé « R.I.P » _Rest ''In Peace''_

Seront en italique les flashbacks et les sorts.

Merci de votre lecture.

**R.I.P**

Percy arrivait en courant, un corps dans les bras. Il baissait la tête, pour qu'ainsi personne ne puisse voir son visage en larme. Dans la bataille, il n'avait pus retrouver que George qui, ayant aperçu son frère, leur indiqua d'un air amusé une cachette dont lui et son jumeau avait le secret dans Poudlard. Perce leva des yeux rougeâtres vers George « Il n'a pas remarqué » se dit-t-il.

Il accourut pour se cacher dans l'ancien passage derrière la statue qui menait au village des sorciers. Quand l'ancien préfet fut enfin a proximité de George et en sureté, il s'assit sur le sol de pierre glacé et éclata en sanglots. George ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis regarda enfin le corps que tenait son frère dans ses mains : Mais Perce lui voilait le visage d'un pan de robe déchiré.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda soudainement George en se rapprochant du corps. Il tenta d'enlever le bout de tissu du visage de la victime, mais Percy ne le laissait pas faire, repoussant d'une main puissante le bras fin de son petit frère. « N...Non…tu ne dois pas-» Le morceau d'étoffe glissa un peu, dévoilant une chevelure rousse.

George se figea. « Ce n'est pas…non…Ron ? » Ce dernier mot sortit difficilement de sa gorge. Tout en gardant la tête baissé, son frère hocha violemment la tête de gauche à droite, en pleurant de plus belle. L'idée la plus horrible ne passait même pas par l'esprit du jumeau.

« Laisse-moi voir enfin ! » S'indigna-t-il. Il enleva prestement le voile sale et découvris…son visage. Percy laissa échapper un long râle en répétant « Fred…FRED…pourquoi… ».

George n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il trotta vers l'arrière en trébuchant, ses coudes heurtant avec douleur la pierre. Il continua de reculer, tout en fixant le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Non, c'était incroyable, tout simplement impossible. Il fronça les sourcils en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Il lui semblait tomber dans le néant, dans la vertigineuse absence qu'était l'abîme.

« Percy…si c'est une blague c'est vraiment de mauvais goût… » Oui, c'était une blague, une énorme farce. « Tu te venges de moi c'est ça ? A cause de mes insultes de tout à l'heure ? S'il te plaît arrête ça j'ai déjà fais pire ! C'est pas au vieux singe qu-»

« FERME-LA GEORGE ! CE N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE ! » Hurla-t-il soudainement, ce qui eut l'effet d'un coup de point sur George. « IL EST…Il… » Il sombra à nouveau dans ces pleurs.

Non. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Un horrible cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller maintenant, à l'exact moment au Fred le faisait, comme toujours. Il n'avait jamais vu son sosie dormir, car ils le faisaient en même temps, et se réveillaient constamment au même moment. Chaque réveil, chaque matin, chaque nuit, chaque instant, quand il ouvrait les yeux, il le voyait. Ils se voyaient.

Mais maintenant pour la première fois, il y assistait. Fred sommeillait. Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Fred était George. George était Fred. Quand Fred dormait, George dormait. Quand George fermait les yeux, Fred fermait les siens. Il n'avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas maintenant. Pas à lui. Il faisait partie de lui, il ne pouvait partir comme ça. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, faisaient les mêmes choses, s'habillaient pareil.

« _Fred c'est pas moi ! Moi c'est George !... »_

Tu n'es pas parti… Tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve…

_« C'était pour rire, en fait Fred c'est moi… »_

Réveille toi…allez va-y…arrête de faire le guignol…

_« Dubois ? Toujours à la douche, je crois bien qu'il essaye de se noyer…. »_

Tu souris…tu fais exprès hein …?

_« C'est à cause de toi, Perce, ils vont même mettre des petits drapeaux sur le capot avec les lettres P-e-C brodées dessus..._

_« Ça veut dire Prétentieux-et-Crâneur ! …»_

Oui c'est ça…oui il est mort… et c'est de sa faute…

_« On a essayé de l'enfermer dans une pyramide, mais Maman nous a vus… »_

C'est de ta faute Percy…En fait tu n'as pas changé…Tu es et a toujours été...

_« Un crétin adorateur de ministère, assoifé de pouvoir et déloyal envers sa famille...__ »_

Oui Fred...Tu avais raison sauf sur un point...rien a changé...Tu es toujours ce salaud de petit prétentieux…tu as voulu nous amadouer mais MOI tu ne m'aura pas…Tu as voulu te venger de nous parce qu'on étaient des vrais frères, qu'on étaient unis, pas comme toi. Toi, tu nous as toujours détestés, toujours regardés de haut…nous étions « la honte de la famille » n'est-ce pas, Perce ?

« C'est toi… » Murmura George.

Percy s'arrêta soudainement de pleurer. « Quoi ? »

« C'est…c'est de ta faute… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte George ? » Il essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

« C'est ça…tu m'a bien eu…avec tes larmes de tricheur…assassin… »

« Quoi ? Mais- George qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« NE ME DEMANDE PAS CE QU'IL ME PREND !!! ASSASSIN ! ASSASSIN ! TU L'AS TUE ! AVOUE ! TU AS TUE TON PROPRE FRERE ! »Il pointa son doigt vers lui. « TU VOULAIS TE VENGER !!! FUMIER ! »

Il se jeta sur Percy et s'empara de sa gorge. Le corps inanimés de Fred glissa sur le sol, à la manière d'un pantin auquel on aurai coupé ses fils. George, qui à présent était plus grand que Percy, le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il serra aussi fort qu'il le put, un air dément sur son visage, le cou de Perce. Son frère se débattait, la rapidité avec laquelle le jumeau avait procédé l'avait figé sur place. Mais Perce était bien plus puissant que George : Il le fit basculer de l'autre côté, empoignant son frère par les épaules et le plaquant au sol. George gigotait dans tous les sens, incontrôlable. Il hurlait, son visage ruisselant de larmes.

« Qu-…Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?... »

« TU ETAIS JALOUX ! TU L'AS TUE ! TU L'AS…TU L'AS… » Des hoquets de pleurs et de rage ne le laissait plus finir sa phrase à présents.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça… » Souffla-t-il. Percy sentait son cœur s'arrêter de battre…

George reprenait son souffle, les yeux injectés de sang. Il levait les yeux au ciel, essayant de ne pas rechuter dans l'envie folle de sangloter à nouveau.

« J'ai…j'ai lu la lettre. Celle d'il y a 3 ans. Celle adressé à Ron quand il est devenu préfet. »

Percy se figea. Il avait eu tellement honte de tous ce qu'il avait faits, mais dans toutes ses actions, celle-ci était celle qu'il voulait que personne ne déterre. Il se sentit si petit, si repoussant, si détestable. En ce moment même, au dessus de son frère, il aurai voulu ne jamais avoir existé.

« _Toutes mes félicitations Ron ! Tu es préfet ! J'ai toujours eu si peur que tu suives ce que j'appelle « la voie de Fred et George »_ hein, Percy ? Quelle voie ? Celle de l'amour, celle du lien unissant deux frères ?! CELUI LA MEME QUE JE VIENS DE PERDRE PAR TA FAUTE?! »

Tout à coup, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Un sifflement étrange émana de la gorge de George, stoppant ces hoquets persistants depuis un certain moment. Il ouvrait grand la bouche, comme si l'air ne pouvait passer que de cette manière. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge, d'un air affolé. Il faisait une crise.

« George ? GEORGE ! RESPIRE ! CALME-TOI !! » Percy commençait à paniquer : Il regarda autour de lui dans un geste désespéré de trouver de l'aide. Il prit précipitamment sa baguette et la pointa vers le visage blême de son frère. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« Euh…vite…n'importe quoi… ! Er…_ENERVATUM ! » _Rien ne se produisit. « Oh non ce n'est pas ça…._A-ANAPNEO_ ! »

George pris soudain une profonde respiration. Toute en prenant de grande bouffées d'air saccadées, il sauta dans les bras de Perce qui restait immobile après tant d'émotions. George le serra très fort dans ses bras, au grand étonnement de Percy, qui restait toujours bouche bée. Il sanglota à son oreille.

« Fred…ne me laisse pas seul…s'il te plaît…non…reviens… !... »

Percy le serra plus fort contre lui. « George…Fred…Pardonnez moi…pardon… »

Les trois frères restèrent cachés derrière la vieille statue.

_Fred Weasley, who fought against the dark side._

_Rest In Peace._


End file.
